X-Men Evolution: Conflicting Loyalties
by TicTactful
Summary: The Brotherhood or the X-Men? What's a nice young mutant like Rahne to do? Episode 2 in my series. Now completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or X-Men: Evolution or anything. Get over it. I'm feeling particularly lazy right now so this will be my only disclaimer for the entire story. Again - get over it. :oP 

Author's notes: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

I know chapter 2 was a long time in coming. Sorry! I'm a lazy slob who seems to have contracted the deadly disease "senioritis." I'll try to be good about writing new chapters for this one, okay? I promise. No, really. 

The first couple of chapters may not seem to have anything to do with one another, but it'll all make sense in the end. Um … I hope. Maybe … 

  


  
Chapter 1: Ain't Misbehavin' 

Jean Grey had a problem. 

Oh, it was a small thing, really, hardly worth mentioning. It couldn't possibly hurt her or anyone else, and besides, it was fun, in a forbidden-fruit kind of way. There wasn't really any good reason to stop. 

Jean Grey liked to peek into other people's minds. 

Never too deep or too personal, of course. Just those trivial little things bouncing around in everyone's forebrains. Jean wasn't stupid. She'd never gone too deep into someone's private thoughts, nor tried to scan Professor Xavier, who would surely have caught her. No, she was no fool. She could have her fun without fear of reprisal. 

Jean could remember the first time it had happened. She'd seen Mr. McGinty, her science teacher, in the hallway. Now, she hadn't had a chance to study the respiratory system of the common North American frog the night before, and she wasn't keen on the idea of using her lunch period to study if it turned out to be unnecessary. So … she'd casually brushed Mr. McGinty's mind, checking to see if 'pop quiz' was lurking anywhere near the surface. 

Well, Jean had learned that there was no quiz planned for that day … as well as that Mr. McGinty was secretly lusting after Miss Webber, the cafeteria lady. Jean had had to stifle her laughter in her locker as her teacher passed by, and since then the urge to 'just peek' had been irresistible. After all, what harm? 

After that, she'd discovered numerous other little amusing facts. For instance - Logan would sometimes sneak downstairs late at night to help himself to Kurt's stash of Twinkies and Ding-Dongs. Rogue really like some of Britney Spears' music. Kitty had several elaborate daydreams, most of which seemed to involve (gasp!) skipping school - or at least trigonometry - or shopping sprees at the Gap. And Kurt liked Kitty, though of course everyone knew that anyway. 

After all, Jean told herself, it wasn't as if she didn't deserve a little fun. She worked hard at school and at being an X-Man, and darned if she hadn't earned a little break every now and then. Right?


	2. Conflicting loyalties

Author's notes: Again, feedback would be most welcome! 

As requested, I lightened Kurt's accent somewhat. I left in the w-to-v mutation, though, because I used to know a German exchange student, who also had quite a good command of English, and he mutated his w's to v's. And because I feel like doing it this way. 

  


  
Chapter 2: Conflicting Loyalties 

Rahne Sinclair jammed her history book into her locker, begging it not to fall back out as she tried quickly to slam the door shut. (Attending an American high school would be quite interesting enough without a recalcitrant locker to deal with.) Of course, she wasn't quite fast enough, and a moment later she found herself sprawled on the floor amid a mess of books and papers. "Oh, no …" 

Climbing to her knees, Rahne reached for her German text. Before she touched it, though, it disappeared into the grasp of two huge hands. _Wonderful. Just wha' A need …_

Rahne looked up into the beady eyes of the enormous teenager widely known as the Blob. _Great._ On either side of him stood Lance Alvers and Tood Tolenski. _A confrontation is just wha' A need._ She forced a smile onto her face as she got up. "Ah … thank ye f'r pickin' up me book." She put out a hand for it, but did not receive it. "May A have me book back, if it please ye, Freddie?" 

" 'May A have me book?' " mimicked Lance. "Maybe when you learn to talk right." 

"Oops," said Todd from behind Rahne. She spun around to see that he had 'accidentally' knocked most of the rest of her things from her locker. 

"Oh! Stop tha' right now or A'll--" 

"You'll what?" Lance poked her shoulder. "Get your friends to help you? Oh, wait. You don't have any of those, do you?" 

"Even Xavier's other freaks won't go near her," sneered Todd. 

"But we know where you can get some backup," added Lance. "That is, unless you _like_ getting pushed around." 

"Wha' are ye talkin' aboot?!" Rahne made a desperate grab for her book but one little push of Freddie's massive arm and she was sprawled on the floor again. "Ooh! Give it back this minute!" 

"Uh-oh!" gasped Lance. "She might call the principal!" The other boys laughed uproariously, and Rahne, getting to her feet, ground her teeth. She knew she would get no help there, for 'Principal Darkholme' was none other than Mystique, the leader of these rogue mutants and their so-called 'Brotherhood'. _Must nae lose yer temper, Rahne. Ye know wha' happens when ye lose yer temper. Ye must nae …_

"Wonder why she's so quiet?" mused Freddie loudly. 

"Maybe she's got a hairball," said Todd smugly. 

Rahne's green eyes flickered gold. Baring her teeth, she reached for her geometry book - or any other heavy object readily available for throwing … _for hurting … _

A wiry hand closed around her arm. Rahne gasped, shuddering; her eyes flashed green again, and she dropped the book. _Mother o' mercy … there's only three fingers on tha' hand …_

"Hello, gentlemen; Rahne," said Kurt's voice, close beside her ear. She felt him release her arm. "Is there a problem?" 

"No problem here," spat Lance. "The _lady_ dropped her book. Give it to her, Freddie." 

Freddie pitched the book at Rahne; it hit her hard in the stomach and knocked her back to the ground. 

The three boys laughed. Kurt, ignoring them, reached down to help Rahne. "Here, Rahne-" 

She felt his fur under the image inducer's hologram when he grabbed her wrist. With a squawk, she wrenched her hand free, overbalanced, and ended up on the floor for the fourth time that day. 

The Brotherhood mutants were practically beside themselves with laughter by this time, but just then, a slight breeze stirred the hallway, and Pietro Maximoff was abruptly standing beside them. "Hey fellas. Teacher coming this way. Better move out." He glanced at Rahne and Kurt. "High school bullying's small beans. Wanna go knock over a convenience store? Aw, forget it. I'm outta here." And just as suddenly as he had come, he was gone. 

Lance checked over his shoulder, then jabbed a finger into Kurt's chest. "You can stay out of the way, elf. We're not interested in you - _yet_. Just watch your step. But wolfie here - yeah, I know what you are, hairball - she belongs in our camp. So stay out of our way." 

The three boys left. Kurt looked at Rahne, who immediately busied herself with stuffing papers and books back into her locker. Then he said the words she'd been dreading to hear: "Rahne - could I have a talk vith you?"


	3. A Rose by Any Other Name

Author's notes: This is a very short chapter. Sorry! So I'm posting this one and Chapter 4 at the same time. 

I feel bad only writing one note, so ... das es eine Schnitzelbank? Nein! Das es keine Schnitzelbank! Schnitzelbank? Schnitzelbank! Das es eine Schnitzelbank! 

  


  
Chapter 3: A Rose by Any Other Name 

Rahne and Kurt walked away from the school grounds; their shadows lengthened in front of them as they went. When they were far enough away from anyone who might see or hear, Kurt said in a low, hard voice, "Rahne. I vish you vould hurry up and decide vhether you like me or hate me." 

Rahne flinched. "Kurt, I--" 

"No, listen. I have been qviet for two veeks, since you got here, vhile you alternately smile or shudder at the sight of me. I am the same person, Rahne, vhether or not I happen to be blue and hairy at the moment. You must know I vould never hurt you." Rahne stared at the ground, not meeting his eyes. "Look at me, Rahne! Do you understand vhat I am trying to say?" 

He put out a hand, as if to touch her shoulder. With a wail, she flung herself away, and began to run. Kurt let her go, unsure if he should follow. 

As he watched, Rahne fled through the trees, escaping into a large patch of shadowy forest. She seemed scarcely to notice when the sound of her two sneakers slapping the ground became that of four padded paws.


	4. What Harm?

Author's notes: Please, Jean fans, don't hit me. 

  


Chapter 4: What Harm? 

Jean glanced up from her homework to see Rahne quietly entering the common room. The younger girl smiled shyly at her, then went and sat down on the sofa across the room. Jean smiled back, then blinked - were those _twigs_ stuck in Rahne's hair? 

After a moment's startled pause, Jean picked up her chemistry book and moved over to where Rahne was sitting. "Hey, Rahne. I'm having trouble balancing the equation in number 17. Did you get it yet?" 

Rahne peered at the problem. "17? Oh, yes. See, it's an oxidation-reduction reaction, sae first of all ye'll want tae find the net ionic equation. Next, ye ..." 

Rahne's voice went on, but Jean found her own attention drifting. _Hm ... what's our pious little Rahne thinking abuot, I wonder? Just a little peek ..._

_ ... must hate me. A mean, how many times has he saved me, an' A can't even treat him like a human bein'?! A've got tae ask him tae forgive me. But how could he? How could _A_? But A've got tae dae it. A've got tae tell him. But A _cannae ... 

"Just tell him, for God's sake," Jean thought with disgust. How boring could you get? 

Rahne's voice stopped abruptly. "Wha' did ye say?" she asked shrilly. 

Jean realized belatedly that she had spoken out loud. "Just talking to myself, I guess," she said quickly. 

Rahne stood up, knocking Jean's book to the floor. "Ye were listenin' tae me ... tae my mind!" she gasped. 

"Rahne, I'm sorry - it was ... an _accident_--" 

"It was nae such thing." Rahne shook her head violently. "How _could_ ye? A could o' been thinking o' _anything_ ... !" Clumsily she grabbed her things and hurried to the door. 

"Rahne - wait!" Rahne paused at the door. Jean thought she saw the other girl's eyes flicker gold, and swallowed. "Ah ... please don't tell the others. Or Professor Xavier." 

Rahne nodded jerkily, a bitter smile on her face. "Oh, aye, A won't tell 'em, on my word. They would never listen tae me over ye anyhow. But ye'd better stay away from me an' me thoughts, Jean Grey, sae help me God." 

With that she spun on one heel and stalked away. Jean let out a relieved sigh. "Another crisis averted ..."


	5. Snap Decisions

Chapter 5: Snap Decisions 

Rahne, balancing her lunch tray and schoolbooks, looked around the courtyard and sighed. There was hardly an empty seat anywhere. 

She glanced hopelessly at the table where her fellow X-Men sat. _Fat chance, Rahney._ At her look, Evan moved over conspicuously in order to take up enough space for three people. Kitty's ponytail whipped around as she turned her back on Rahne to begin talking animatedly to Jean. Scott nearly upset his lunch sack in his haste to flip open his history book and begin to study it intently, and Kurt took a sudden, intense interest in his dish of Jell-O. 

Rahne peered down the other side of the courtyard. That was where the Brotherhood sat: Lance, Freddie, Todd, and Pietro. When she glanced their way, Lance nodded to her, and Pietro gestured at an empty space. Rahne swallowed hard. 

"Don't waste your time on those jerks." Rahne jumped; the girl who called herself Rogue was standing behind her. "C'mon." She turned and sauntered away toward the X-Men's table. 

Rahne bit her lip, looking between back and forth at the two tables. _Wha' dae A dae now?_

Just then, a snatch of conversation drifted to her on the breeze. "... go cough up a hairball," said Kitty's voice, and she and Jean laughed. 

Rahne's eyes burned with unshed tears, but she forced them down. How could she blame them? They'd been their to seen how she froze at the sight of Kurt, how she flinched at his voice or his look. And yet ... _All A want, all A've ever wanted, is tae fit in._ She stood staring at her tray a moment longer. Then she walked determinedly toward where the Brotherhood sat. _A'll show them._

She squeezed herself in between Pietro and Todd, then leaned across the table to Lance. "Ye said A belonged in yer camp ... Prove it." 

Lance flashed her a grin. "Anything you say, babe. Now, look." He pointed down the yard to where the X-Men sat. "Look at 'em. Practickly perfick in every way. And I guess they figured you weren't good enough to join their little club. Now look at _us_." He gestured to himself, Freddie, Todd, and Pietro. "We ain't what you'd call pretty or nothin'. We got our flaws, but, hey, we ain't so bad, right? At least we know how rough it is to find out that you're - well - a freak like us. And we stick up for our teammates, y'know? Yeah, we ain't perfick. Me, I'm too tough." 

"I'm too ugly," grunted Todd. 

"Too big," rumbled Freddie. 

"Too fast," said Pietro. 

"And you - yer too nice, too shy, too smart, too much of a Jesus freak, ya know how it goes. But - we got our standards, after all. We just want the normals to recognize us; to see that - what's it the boss says? - that 'we are the future, not them'." 

"So they'd better keep their dirty hands off us," snorted Todd. 

"And keep their smirks to themselves," added Freddie. 

Pietro broke in. "Hard work, unity, justice. That's what the Brotherhood's all about. Not that we don't have our fun, too. Think you can swing it, little girl?" 

Rahne thought for a long second. Then she looked into Pietro's face, eyes hard and bright. "A can. Wha' now?" 

Lance considered. "Meet us in the chem lab at four tomorrow. We'll talk to the boss about this and tell ya what's gonna happen next. Got it?" 

She clasped his hand firmly. "Got it." 

  


Across the lawn, Jean gasped and began to cough. Kitty looked at her strangely, but Jean waved her away. "Uh ... choked on a french fry," she explained lamely. _I can't believe she_ did_ that!_ she thought furiously. _Rahne Sinclair, what are you thinking?! Four o'clock tomorrow ... with those goons! But how can I tell anyone without telling how I found out ... ?_


	6. Paper Lantern

Author's Notes: Let's see if there's anyone out there smart enough to figure out what this chapter's title means. 

  


Chapter 6: Paper Lantern 

Rahne slipped down the dimly lit hallway, starting nervously at the slightest noise or flicker of movement. _A hate bein' in school once everyone else has gone ..._

Finally she came to the chemistry lab. The door groaned as she pushed it open. The inside was as dark as the hallway outsi-- 

BAM! A boot crunched into Rahne's spine. The door slammed shut behind her. She crashed into a row of cabinets, legs numb and tingling. 

The lights flickered on. Rahne squinted. Something warm and wet ran into her eyes. Lance was standing over her. "Lance, it's me, Rahne. Was there a secret knock or somethin' A did nae know about?" 

"No, Rahne ..." He offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted, and yanked her to her feet. She gasped as he twisted her arm behind her back. "No more secrets," he crooned into her ear. 

"Lance - wha' the bloody - A don't--" 

"Todd! Throw those here." 

A flash of silver clattered through the air. Rahne tried to wrench her hand free, but a loud _snap_ sounded, and suddenly her wrists were bound firmly together. A yank from Lance and another _snap_, and she was chained to the cupboards. "Wha' - is this some kind of creepy initiation?" 

"You still don't get it, do ya?" Todd leered into her face, as he hung upside down from the cabinet over her head. "You're not _in_, you never _have_ been, and you never _will_ be."

Rahne suddenly felt very, very frightened. "No, Miss Sinclair," continued Lance, "you are not 'in'. You are, however - bait." 

Rahne stared at him, eyes huge. Then her teeth slowly bared in a vicious snarl; her face and hands began to sprout fur; her fingers curled into deadly claws-- 

"Not so fast." Lance picked up a glass bottle from the lab bench and scrutinized it. "Now, you're a chemistry student, so I guess you'd know that concentrated hydrofluoric acid does as much damage to wolves as to little girls." 

Rahne blinked. The fur, fangs, and claws disappeared. 

"Very good." Lance reached for the lab phone. "Now, to let Xavier know one of his--" 

The door crashed open. In flew Pietro. "Lance, what the hell are you _doing_? This isn't cool, man. We're already outnumbered by Xavier's freaks, we need 'em on our side, we can't scare 'em away like this. This wasn't in the _plan_, Lance!" 

The doorframe rattled again, and this time, Freddie squeezed through. "Tried to hold 'im," he said sheepishly. 

"Oh, man, she's bleeding! This is _not cool_, not cool at all! We shoulda--" 

"Shut up!" Lance bellowed. "Just _shut_ it!" He took a deep breath. "Okay. This is all gonna work out real good in our favor, Pietro. We've got one here, and if we can take out a coupla Xavier's losers when they come after her - then we're a little less outnumbered, huh?" 

"I guess ... " Pietro shuffled his feet rapidly; Rahne thought she smelled burned rubber. "But the Brotherhood--" 

"Will you shut up about the damn Brotherhood!" Lance exploded. "For the millionth time: it ain't about unity and justice. It's about survival. Of the fittest. And this little fuzzball ain't 'fit' to spit-shine my shoes. _Got it?_" 

"Yeah, Lance, I know. You're the boss, right?" Pietro backed away. 

"But A don't understand!" Rahne cried. "Ye told me--" 

"We told you that you needed backup - but we never said _we_ would back you up," Lance said smugly. "And we said the Brotherhood looks out for its own - but we never said you'd be one of ours." 

"Rahne, I didn't know," Pietro began. 

"I told you to shut it!" Lance barked. "And we said we'd tell you what happens next, and here it is: we use you as bait to lure in the other X-Men and pick 'em off - and then, maybe, we let you go. Maybe we'll have a little fun first, though." He grinned lasciviously; Rahne shuddered. 

"It will nae matter," she said coldly. "A dinnae think the X-Men will care tae come lookin' f'r me, anyhow ..." 

  


_Meanwhile ..._

Ororo frowned at the clock on the wall. "Four fifteen. Strange; Kurt has never been this late for gym before." 

"Sinclair neither," snorted Logan. "This don't feel right ..." 

Jean, waiting with the other students, fidgeted nervously. _I should tell them. But they'll want to hear_ how_ I know ..._

Ororo shook her head. "I hope they have not had a run-in with the Brotherhood." 

Jean dropped the basket of baseballs she was holding. The others jumped as the balls clattered to the metal floor. 

Ororo and Logan looked at her sharply. "Jean," said Logan softly, "you got somethin' you wanta share with the class?"


	7. A Friendly Face

Chapter 7: A Friendly Face 

  


Kurt yawned as he shuffled down the deserted hallway. "I cannot believe I slept through the entire drama club meeting! Mrs. Danby vill kill me! And everyvun else has left by now. Vell, I'll just get my geometry book from my locker and go h--" 

He stopped, frowning. Were those voices he heard? Looking down the hall, he could see that a light was on in the chemistry lab. "I don't like the looks of this ..." 

Hurrying down the hall, Kurt flung the lab door open. A girl's voice screamed, and male voices shouted. "Vhat on earth ... ?!" Kurt looked, bewildered, at Lance, Todd, and Pietro, who were standing over ... "Rahne! Vhat is going on here?" 

"Look out!" she shrieked. 

Kurt looked over his shoulder just in time to see Freddie's huge hands reaching toward his neck. "Mein Gott!" He teleported across the room, reappearing on the lab bench. 

"Get out o' here!" Rahne cried. "Before they--" 

Todd closed his long hands over her mouth. She kicked at him awkwardly. Furious, Kurt started toward her-- 

A clash of breaking glass sounded, and Kurt tumbled forward as jagged shards bit into his shoulder. He rolled clear as Lance pitched more jarsful of chemicals at him. 

"Get him, for Chrissake!" Lance bellowed. Freddie lurched forward again. 

Kurt teleported out of his reach, dizzy with the pain in his back and shoulder, and grabbed Rahne's ankle with his good hand. "Hold on!" 

Three 'BAMF!s' and they were out into the hallway; four more dropped the outside the school doors, where Kurt promptly threw up at Rahne's feet. 

"Oh, good Lord!" she cried. "Ye're hurt! And ye've gone and saved me again." Weeping, she threw her arms around him. It was, Kurt realized, the first time she had voluntarily touched him since her arrival at Xavier's school. 

"A've been such a little fool," she continued. "Sae concerned with appearances! An' here ye've saved me three times now! kurt - can ye ever f'rgive me?" 

Kurt grinned weakly. "Ah, yes, I think I can find it in me to do this. Assuming I do not die from acid burns first." 

"Ye _what_? Oh, Christ! But is it ..." Gingerly she touched the blood slickign the back of his uniform. She whiffed at the scarlet stain on her fingers, then sagged in relief. "Kurt - it's only acetic acid! Only vinegar!" 

"Oh, mein Gott," he sighed, and leaned against her supporting arm. "I think vant to go home now." 

"C'mon, give me yer arm." She lifted him partway, sling his arm around her waist. But after they had taken scarcely three steps, the X-van screeched aroundthe corner to stop in front of them. Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Spyke, and Kitty poured out of it. 

Wolverine quickly looked over the situation. "I see you two fended for yourselves okay. Kurt," he added with a small grin, "you need to stop gettin' yerself beat up over girls like this." With that, he herded the teenagers into the van and headed down the road back to Xavier's school.


	8. Beginnings and Endings

Author's notes: Okay, this is the last chapter. Episode three is on its way. Guess where we're going next ... 

  


Chapter 8: Beginnings and Endings 

  


The door to Xavier's house swung open, and Jean stepped out, looking pale and drawn. It had been three days since the Professor had learned about her little game, and she hadn't yet stopped jumping every time a door banged or a pencil dropped. "The professor wants to see you now," she informed Rahne's and Kurt's feet as she hurried past them. 

Rahne took a deep breath as she followed Kurt into the office. She hadn't been yelled at yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't coming. _A hope he's nae mad. O' course he's mad at ye, Rahne! But A hope he's not tae mad._

Xavier was waiting behind his desk, hands folded. "Sit down," he told them. They obeyed. He studied Rahne's pale face a moment more, then sighed. "Rahne, I am not angery with you. A little disappointed, perhaps, but not angry. Indeed, it is partially my fault for failign to take notice of the difficulty you have been experiencing with fitting in here. I only wish you had chosen to talk to Ororo, Logan, or myself instead of turning to the Brotherhood." 

"A'm sorry, Professor," Rahne whispered. "A did nae think." 

"Precisely. But then, learning to think for one's self is what being an X-Man is about. But," he said, glancing at her, "perhaps a short ... break ... would be in order." 

"Professor?" she asked uncertainly. 

"I am aware of what a difficult coming to the X-Men you had, Rahne. I am also aware that you have not yet told your father about what has happened to you. Is that correct?" 

"Aye," she blushed, "'tis so." 

"Very well. Rahne, do you wish to go back to Scotland for a short time, so that you can talk to your father face to face?" 

"Oh, mercy!" Rahne sat straight up in her seat. "A would indeed! Could A - would A be able tae--" 

"I have already arranged for you to take the time off school." 

"Oh, thank ye, Professor!" 

Xavier held up a hand. "There is one other consideration remaining. I would not feel comfortable allowing you to make the trip alone. And as Kurt is somewhat more familiar with European custom than the others ..." 

Rahne's braid whipped through the air as she spun around to Kurt. "Oh, please say ye'll come! Scotland's beautiful this time o' year! A'll show the church, an' the hill country, an' me garden ... !" 

"Vell ..." Kurt scratched his head. "You know hw much I'd hate to miss Geometry, but--" He grinned. "I guess I can fit a little vacation into my schedule, _ja_?" 

Rahne shriekd with delight and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye both ... !" 

Professor Xavier smiled. "I'm only too glad. Now, why don't you go telephone the Reverend, and tell him you and a visitor will be comign to see him in a week?"


End file.
